Who Saved Whom
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: V finds that he doesn't have to hide from everyone. Alot of fluff. Rated T to be safe.HIATUS!
1. Surprising Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the V for Vendetta characters, themes, or plots. I only use them for a sense of realism. I only own my OCs.

Author's Note: This is 15 years before V blows up the Old Bailey and 5 years after the fire burned V's body. This fanfic has a lot of fluff and cuteness. It was a random thought I had and I ran with it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Please review!

Who Saved Whom

V walked through the shadows of London; doing errands of all things. He stopped, hearing a faint noise from a nearby dumpster. His eyes narrowed, as he pulled a knife and crept toward it. He listened carefully. He heard a faint crying. He almost dropped the knife.  
>Crying! Infant crying! He pocketed the knife and slowly opened the top of the dumpster. Inside was a newborn child. Not even able to lift its own head. He finally realized that the child ( a girl as it turned out ) was without clothing. Not even a diaper. He took off his cloak and placed it on the ground. He then carefully lifted the newborn out of the dumpster and carefully wrapped her in the cloak. He cradled the small bundle to his chest. Looking into her small chocolate brown eyes, he instantly loved the small girl in his arms. He quickly ran to the Shadow Gallery, stopping only briefly to "pick up" the essentials for Valkery. The name he had chosen for the little girl he had saved.<p>

2 Years Later

"Daddy!"  
>"V."<br>Valkery frowned, poking the nose of his mask angerly. "No! You Daddy!" She made a puppy dog face and a little whining sound. She threw her arms in the air and jumped up and down. "Up Daddy! Up!" V smiled as he lifted her off the ground and tossed her intop the air. He caught her then brought her to his chest, before spinning in several circles, Valkery laughing in his arms. He suddenly stopped and said.  
>"V." He thought her diziness would get her to agree with him. But she saw through his ploy. Valkery grabbed his mask and brought him down to eye growled through her tiny clenched teeth.<br>"No! You Daddy!" V sighed as he tried to remove her hand from his mask. But her hand remained. Her eyes got large as she wondered at it. V's body tensed, knowing what was coming next. " Why wear?" Instead of answering with words, he slowly removed his mask.  
>Once it was off and his scarred face was exposed, he expected her to scream, cry, or run. But as usual, Valkery never ceased to amaze him. Instead she just smiled and hugged him. But what really melted the last of the ice around his heart was what she said. " All is beutiful in the eyes of God." V then did somethimg he could not remember ever doing before. He cried. <p>


	2. Comfort from Daddy

Disclaimer: I do not own V for Vendetta, though if wishes were horses I would definitely ride.

A/N: Finally the long awaited chapter! I'm sorry that it takes so long for me to update! I always get writers block and then I don't get much time on the computer. Anyway R&R! P.S. This takes place a year after my last chapter.

" Now what should we watch before bed tonight?" V stared at Valkery, who pretended to puzzle over the decision at hand. She suddenly grinned at him and shouted.

"Monnie Criso!" V laughed as he he pulled the DVD off the shelf. He chuckled as he saw Valkery struggling to push his sparring partner to the middle of the room.

" That's my girl." He said softly as he carefully helped her push it, making sure she didn't notice. He had learned early on that she liked to think she could do these things herself. After she was situated on the couch, he skipped ahead to the duel scene, and proceeded to recite the movie and fight the suit of armour before him. Valkery watched in awe and wonder as she watched him move so elegantly with the sword. She hoped to do the same one day. Even if her father objected.

When he was finished, she laughed and clapped in a warm congratulations on defeating the dummy once again. She fell over laughing as he gave her a deep bow. " Thank you my dear! I'm glad you enjoyed the show!" He then returned the suit and sword back to their rightful places.

He chuckled as he returned to find Valkery sound asleep in the same position he had left her in. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed. Not long after he retired to his own bed.

V was woken up by a shrill scream coming from Valkery's room. Within seconds he was out of bed and in her doorway. He saw her sitting on her bed sobbing.

"Daddddyyyy!" It was heartbreaking! V quickly ran to her bed and pulled onto his lap.

" Shhh. It's alright. It was just a bad dream. Nothing will hurt you." He cooed, rocking the crying toddler back and forth. After a few minutes her crying subsided. She quickly fell back asleep in his arms. V tried to get out of the bed but her grip on his nightshirt was surprisingly strong. He chuckled as he situated himself to where he was laying on her bed, with her in his arms. He fell asleep cradling the most precious thing in his life.

After that night, Valkery would sneak into his room every night, cuddling into his chest.

A/N: More fluff like I promised! Sorry that the chapters are so short. Right now, they are just drabbles before about their life as father and daughter before Evey comes into their lives. Please Reveiw!


	3. War After Bedtime

Disclaimer: I do not own V for Vendetta, or any of it's awesomeness. I do how ever, own Valkery. Mine!

A/N:Thank you all so much for your reviews! Except Firestripe... Screw you too, sis! Anyway more fluff on the way! I think it's time for some of the classic fluff scenes!

V sat on one of the couches in the TV room, reading, when he heard a series of small giggles from behind it. He was slightly annoyed at first, having already put his daughter to bed. He should have know she wouldn't sleep long without him in bed with her. But, he found it hard to be irritated when her giggles were so infectious! He ignored them, pretending to not hear them, to make 5 year old Valkery think she had the upper hand. but, instead of catching her by surprise, he was caught off guard by getting a pillow in the face; still hearing the giggles.  
>" Now my dear, you understand that this means war!" V said in over dramatized tone, donning his own pillow, before lightly wacking Valkery in the side. She lost her pillow in the process, which was snatched off the floor by V before she could reach it, wacking her in the head. She screamed in delight, running away from him in mock terror. V, having rather long legs, walked after her slowly, following her to the kitchen. He dropped the pillow when he saw her under the dining table, silently approaching her from behind. He carefully yanked her from under the table and set her on the top, proceeding to tickle her sides, mercilessly. She laughed and screamed, begging him to stop. When he finally did, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.<br>" I love you Daddy! Forever and ever!" She shouted. He cringed at first, her yelling into his sensitive ears, but then chuckled, picked her up and cuddled her to his chest.  
>" I love you too, little one. Forever and ever." He whispered as the little girl fell asleep in his arms. This time laying down with her and falling into a fitful sleep himself.<p>

A/N: I hope you liked this bout of Daddy V and the cuteness of Valkery! No, I won't be doing a chapter per age. Some will have a few, some will have none at all. And this I think you'll like... Pause for affect! The chapters will be getting longer! I know you guys will love that! Love you all!~ Please Review!


	4. Like Edmund Dantes

Who Saved Whom-ch 4  
>Disclaimer: I do not own V for Vendetta or Harry Potter.<br>A/N: I am so, so very sorry! I had no internet, but I'm going to update more often, and definitely try to make the chapters longer! Anyway enjoy this chapter! Oh and Evey will be in this, make no mistake, and Valkery is going to be like a small V. She is going to be awesome with her Daddy's guidance!

7 Years of Age  
>V saw how his little girl was growing up. He could also see much she acted like him. She walked like him, talked like him, laughed like, and even ate in the same way he did. It seemed strange, how she acted as if she were truly his child, and was half him, instead of his adopted daughter. In a way this frightened him. If she acted like him in this way, what if he taught her to fight? What if he told her of his plans for revenge, and to free England? Would she be disgusted, and him? Forsake all promises to love him forever and ever? Or would she help him, and be like him in that way? He had not feared anything in many years, but when he thought about anything that had to do with her in the future it scared him. So much that he had nightmares at times.<br>There was also the times when she would seem to be in another world, much like he would when he fought Mondego. She would just look off into space and contemplate something or other. She very intelligent for her age, and could analyze situations almost as well as him. She was an amazing little girl, and even more amazingly she loved him even after seeing his face. And now she was staring at him, with a concerned expression on her face. She always knew when something was bothering him, when he was hiding something from her.  
>She slowly walked to him and climbed into his lap. She pulled off his mask, and stared into his green eyes. "What's wrong Daddy?" He chuckled nervously. She meaned business when took off his mask and looked at him like that. It was one of the only times he was actually somewhat afraid of her.<br>"Nothing, little one." He said, staring back at her. She growled at him. Then she got a small smirk on her face.  
>"Is this about the home-made explosives in the back room?" V openly gaped at the girl, causing her smirk to deepen.<br>"How did you know about that? That door is always locked!" She jumped off his lap, and walked in the direction of her room. A few minutes later she came back with a bobbypin in her hand.  
>"I got bored one of the times you were out. Learned how to pick locks on a restricted space on the Interlink that I hacked. It was easy. Then I looked up explosives. Again easy. You should try it sometime. So, now that you know that I know, why do you have explosives, Daddy?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in the she had since V first let her watch Harry Potter, and she saw Severus Snape do it.<br>V was a bit apprehensive. He let out a deep breath.  
>"For revenge. And liberty." He said simply. She gave him a puzzled look before her face lit up with an idea of understanding.<br>"Like Edmund Dantes!?" V started chuckling.  
>"Yes. Much like Edmund Dantes." After that moment, her face got serious.<br>"What part do I play?"


End file.
